User talk:Seahorseruler
Hi, welcome to Yoshi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yoshi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 03:17, 6 June 2009 Admin powers Seahorseruler, please do not abuse the admin tools I just gave you, or they may be removed. Prior users should never be blocked, or have their user pages or articles deleted, unless they are causing damage to the wiki. Wikis are for working together, and admins are expected to be kind and gentle protectors of the community. Please solve any problems you encounter with other users by talking with them first. You might also want to review and other help and advice pages for suggestions on running a friendly project. — Catherine (talk) 21:54, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Admin Oh! Thank you!--Windu223 22:08, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I Think We Got Off On The Wrong Foot But when on other Wiki's that I'm an admin on, I've jumped the gun pretty fast too... Catherine said your new to Wiki's, so if you need any help just ask me. Kperfekt BURN!!! 19:49, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Ok I'm feeling okay! Thank you! --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 22:38, 12 June 2009 (UTC) you may not be able to just "Unblock" me, but you can give me a "2nd Chance" template. TS obviosly thinks i did do something terribly awful, so maybe you should just unblock me, enlist me in the second chance program, and announce that i am good on the mainscreen. TS cant deny the 2nd chance because it is wiki policy thanks for all your time --[[User:Karazachi| Karazachi]] (Talk) Animal Farm 21:21, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry about everything I just wanted to apolodrize on you for everything, friends? -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 02:49, September 19, 2010 (UTC) sorry o m g I didn't mean to put that photo on I thought I was downloading it (if it was copyrighted I'm glad I didn't) but please give me another chance PS. some websites expell you if you put something random on so if this comment was random please don't expell me. :) thanks Yoshrocks12 00:11, October 1, 2010 (UTC) sorry o m g I didn't mean to put that photo on I thought I was downloading it (if it was copyrighted I'm glad I didn't) but please give me another chance PS. some websites expell you if you put something random on so if this comment was random please don't expell me. :) thanks Yoshrocks12 00:11, October 1, 2010 (UTC) =This should become an official wiki= he does have his own series maybe next year on his 20th it will and hi Yoshi20thanniversary 00:16, November 17, 2010 (UTC)Yoshi20thanniversary Merge Hello. I am the founder of another Yoshi wiki and I was wondering if you would like to merge. Once the wiki grows large enough, I plan to move to independence and join NIWA. Thanks, SuperAlpaca it should but I do not own it Yoshi20thanniversary :Who should I ask about it, then? 16:47, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::As the only bureaucrat with more than 10 edits, I believe Seahorseruler would be the person to contact. I should note that Yoshi20thanniversary is not Seahorseruler, he was just voicing his opinion. However, all wikis have no "official" owner, so I would suggest contacting Slipknot as well, as he seems to be the most active user. Manga Maniac 18:56, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry, we're not doing this. I'm the one of the leaders of this wiki BTW. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 18:32, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Sysop Can I become a sysop? Slipknot Darkrai 19:49, January 12, 2011 (UTC) merge yoshi wiki should merge with yoshi's island wiki Come back! Seahorseruler, I don't know if you'll ever read this message, but if you do, please come back and edit. You have a really awesome wiki here, and I need you to take care of some stuff. Thanks, (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 16:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) You logged in!! I see that you ogged in on the fifth! I hope you come back and edit this wiki, it's a bit abandoned! I'd also be happy to edit your other wiki, too! (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 01:40, March 9, 2012 (UTC)